tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nervous Nymph
|owner = Lasse Weasley |employee = * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (Bus-boy) * Holly Coleman (bartender, event manager) * Magnus Eriksson (bartender, mixologist) |affiliation = * Auberon (have played here) * Knights of Nyx (have played here) * (have played here) |hideg = = }} The Nervous Nymph Pub (known as "the Nymph", for short) is a small pub on Diagon Alley run by Lasse Weasley. It has both musical events and various originally developed beverages to entice new customers in, sometimes even from quite high-profile acts (especially within the rock scene). He's had the popular wizard metal band Auberon play there a few times. Rock bands Knights of Nyx and have also performed there on multiple occasions. The Nymph is usually closed when The Quidditch World Cup is on, this was because Lasse plays for the Finnish National Quidditch Team as a seeker, and obviously can't open the pub on days he's playing. It often has a sign on it like "Not open today to ensure the Finnish victory you're all hoping and dreaming of.", an obvious play on the fact most people in Diagon Alley probably supported a UK team or the Irish team. History Naming 1996-97 Second Wizarding War Later Drinks Known Patrons Entertainment The entertainment side of things is usually run by Holly Coleman. Appearance The Nervous Nymph appears almost like a normal muggle pub from the outside, with colourful chalk signs proclaiming upcoming events and featured or new drinks, with various vines and flora dangling down from above the sign (which is practically obscured). What tips you off about the magic running through the building is the fact that the vines and flora move very clearly before ones' eyes, dancing, growing, changing and sometimes even singing. The colourful chalk sides wipe themselves clear and rewrite themselves when something has changed. The pub has a larger (un-obscured) sign with a nervous-looking depiction of an almond tree nymph on a black background who smiles occasionally, and even more rarely manages to usher patrons over before her nerves get to her. The name of the pub is written in gold paint,which seems to almost gleam. Inside the atmosphere is warm, with wooden pannels and beams lining the room, and the walls pained a deep yellow-y orange. There are several tables and booths set up around the side. A set of sponges, dustpan & brush and a broom ocasionally scuttle by to clean up messes or wipe down tables if need be. They wipe the bar too, though that doesn't stop Lasse from doing this absent-mindedly anyway. This prompts the sponges to give the closest thing to a side eye an object with no eyes can manage. There are more plants inside the pub too, while there's a great deal of flowers on the outside, the inside is decorated with an assortment of magical plants of various type, and a kind of light green vine with damasked flowers, which sways in time to the music plaing in the bar. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Harry Potter Locations Category:Diagon Alley Locations Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Grace01121922 Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Pubs Category:Bars Category:Locations in London Category:Locations in England Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Music Venues Category:Locations in Europe